Shendu
Shendu is the main antagonist of the series and is the father of Cody and Drago but perfers Cody over Drago. Appearance Shendu appears as a humanoid mix of a Chinese and European dragon standing over 20 feet. He is green and has red eyes. He is tall and extremly muscular. Personality Shendu's personality is deceitful and completely self-motivated. He had no honor or nobility, even though he was technically the Noble Dragon after the Talisman powers got loose. However, this was only because he was the only dragon on Earth at the time. In reality, Shendu is only concerned with his own interests and will manipulate others to fulfill them. Shendu's deceptive and traitorous nature usually ends up backfiring. He promised treasure to Valmont for helping him recover the talismans but changes his mind due to a technicality, resulting in Valmont and the Enforcers robbing his palace treasures to make up for the Dark Hand's finances being lost finding the talismans. His desire to rule the earth for himself alone at the expense of his siblings remaining trapped in the void caused all seven of them to loathed him greatly with Bai Tza even threatening to destroy him for not successfully ensuring every Demon Sorcerer's freedom. Hsi Wu once pointed out that Shendu "have proven himself crafty". He later deceived them into thinking he would be able to free all of them and they quickly caught onto his lie with little convincing due to his past, subjecting him to torture when he failed them once again. He betrayed Daolon Wong by taking the talisman powers of the Dragon, Pig, and Rooster even though he promised the dragon power to the wizard for freeing him. He himself admitted that he is not known for keeping promises, and was proud of it. This ended up becoming his undoing as Daolon Wong then gave Uncle the information to stop him again out of revenge. Lo Pei called Shendu "the ultimate evil" and even refused to speak his name, showing his immense hatred for the demon. Shendu seems to be fond of dragons. He commands an army of dragons and are able to summon them from an alternate dimension. In Demon World arc, dragons were seen in his procession and act as his mounts, subordinates and palace guards. He also commented that Dragon Talisman is his personal favorite. He also have fear and respect towards good chi wizards, notably Uncle, Lo Pei and the Eight Immortals. When the statue of Lo Pei was reanimated, Shendu commanded the Dark Hands to trick him by acting that they were his allies and offered to guard the talismans on his behalf. Shendu even provided traditional Chinese clothings and told them to speak in flowery language to put up a convincing act. After he successfully altered history with the Book of Ages, he made Uncle one of his his librarians and tasked him to guard his tomes of magic, but warned him not to read any them. For some reasons he didn't enslave Lo Pei and the Eight Immortals as he did to his enemies and former goons as revenge for imprisoning him and his siblings. He is pretty hot-headed and swore revenge to Jackie for defeating him many times. Despite all of it, he seems to love and care for his son as he was the only person he did not enslave to the Demon World and wants him by his side. He dislikes his son Drago for betraying him but at the same time was proud of him for obtaining all the Demon Chi. Powers, Skills and Abilities Shendu drew his main powers from the twelve talismans. He had the magic powers of strength, levitation, speed, combustion, shapeshifting, heat beam eyes, invisibility, healing, astral projection, spiritual balance, immortality, and the reanimation power which maintains his physical form, all drained from the original 12 Noble Animals. Although he has been reanimated by other means, it is only through the talismans that he can be resurrected to his full potential. Through an Oni mask, Shendu had infused himself with its power to summon ninja Shadowkhan at any time. Even without the talisman powers, on his own, Shendu is a powerful demonic being with inhuman and supernatural abilities, and is impervious to non-magical weapons, even modern ones like high-powered laser cannons and rocket launchers. Because of his great size, he also has immense strength. As the Demon Sorcerer of Fire and a dragon, Shendu can also breathe powerful fires in any of his forms. When he possessed Valmont's body, Shendu was capable of feats of superhuman strength; including leaping over small buildings and sending Tohru several meters through the air (crashing through numerous obstacles) by merely leaning his arm forward as Tohru charged at him. As a demon sorcerer, he possesses knowledge of powerful and ancient magic, including ingredients for certain spells or potions. Shendu was even capable of casting potent spells, summoning and creating magical artifacts, bending the elements near him, and sensing powerful forces at work. One notable spell was the summoning of an army of deadly dragon minions from an unknown world. He could also use smoke to make himself and others disappear. As a statue or while possessing a human, his magic has limits, but potent enough. Shendu surprisingly possesses knowledge on modern technology and scientific terms, probably during the centuries to which he was a living statue. In Shanghai Moon, he switched off the communication system of International Space Station for "utmost privacy". When he was banished to the Netherworld by Jackie, he suggested to his siblings that they should find "a tear in the space-time continuum" for them to escape. In Demon World Part 1, when possessing Jackie, he drove a bus to Ayers Rock in Australia. It is hinted throughout the series that he could be one of the most powerful among his brethren because even after Drago absorbed all of the Demon Chi, Shendu was still able to fight him effectively after his full power was restored (prior to that, Shendu could still hold him off for a time before Drago eventually started winning). Weapons *His Book of Spells *His Talismans Family *Demon Sorcerers (Siblings) *Unnamed Desceased Wife *Cody (Son) *Drago (Son) Voice Actor James Sie. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Dragons Category:Netural Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Widower Category:Married Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Demons Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Brothers